Xel'naga tower
:Observation post redirects here. This article is about the xel'naga-crafted observation structure. For the protoss structure, see observatory. The xel'naga watch tower'''Source: Battle Report 1 -part 2 Accessed 2008-12-20., also known as an '''observation post or observatory, is an ancient xel'naga structure.Dustin Browder, Ricardo Torres. 2008-03-12. Gamespot: Dustin Browder Starcraft 2 Interview. Blizzplanet/Gamespot. Accessed 2008-03-13.Frank Pearce, Bob Colayco, Dave 'Fargo' Kosak. 2008-08-21. Blizzard Talks StarCraft II at Leipzig (PC). Gamespy. Accessed 2008-08-23. When activated, the observatory illuminates and crafts itself together into a watch tower.That particular screenshot mentioned shows off a visceral fight between Marauders and Immortals. North of the Immortal, you can also see the new model for the Xel'Naga observatory, though I'd have to say it looks much cooler animated. When it activates, it illuminates and crafts itself together to form a powered watch tower. Karune. 2008-11-19. screen from blizzcast 6, something strange. Battle.net StraCraft II General Discussion Forum. Accessed 2008-11-19. Game Effect The tower is a neutral doodad or structure which grants a greater viewing area to units that occupy it.Karune. 2007-11-12. Chat with Karune about the Screenshots. (Page 6) Battle.net StarCraft II General Discussion Forum. Accessed 2007-11-12. The enhanced visual area remains even if units aren't very close to it.Dustin Browder, Robert Simpson, Matt Cooper, David Kim. 2008-12-19. Battle Report (1). Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2008-12-19. The visual radius is greater than that of an observer. Watch towers do not grant detection.The Xel'Naga Watch Towers do not grant 'detection' of cloaked units, nor does it move around like an Observer. Thus, if that pack of Dark Templars come storming into your base and you have all your probes gathered around that watch tower, it's not going to do you any good... Karune. 2008-09-16. Karune, i have a question about observers. Battle.net StarCraft II General Discussion Forunm. Accessed 2008-09-16.The Xel'Naga Watch Towers have larger sight range than Observers, but do not offer detection. I definitely wouldn't say they are inferior, as they have crucial uses throughout the game, especially in the earlier tiers. With only a SCV/probe/drone, a player can activate a watch tower, letting you know when the enemy is coming to attack you and with that. This alone, could easily change the outcome of any early skirmish battle that happens. Karune. 2008-09-16. Karune, i have a question about observers. Battle.net StarCraft II General Discussion Forunm. Accessed 2008-09-16. These are usually placed in strategic areas. A player can quickly tell what an enemy is attacking with, making upcoming battles easier and blunting the effect of rushes. A player attempting a rush is advised to try to hide rush attacks.Does these watch towers mean the end of proxy rushes? :( Nope, it just means you'll have to hide them accordingly. Karune, Muemil. 2008-09-16. Karune, i have a question about observers. Battle.net StarCraft II General Discussion Forunm. Accessed 2008-09-16. The watch tower uses the Adjutant's portrait.SC2GAMING2-720. YouTube. Accessed on 2008-04-12Source: Battle Report 1 -part 2 Accessed 2008-12-20. It is a selectable structure but have no hit points like mineral fields and geysers and have only the "structure" attribute.Dustin Browder, Robert Simpson, Matt Cooper, David Kim. 2008-12-19. Battle Report (1). Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2008-12-19. Development The watch tower could be occupied by the overlord's Slime ability, neutralizing it.Burnes, Andrew. 2008-03-10. StarCraft 2 - Zerg Attack: New Screenshots, Unit Images & Unit Info! IGN.com Accessed 2008-03-10.Korda, Martin. Hands-on: Martin Korda gets to grips with StarCraft II and gets the lowdown on the newly evolved Zerg. CVG.com Accessed 2008-05-04. However, the Slime ability was removed in the latest build of StarCraft II.StarCraft Legacy staff. 2008-06-29. Zerg Unit Information. StarCraft Legacy. Accessed 2008-06-29. References Category: StarCraft II buildings Category: Xel'Naga Technology